This invention relates to power drive valve actuators, frequently referred to as valve operators.
The invention relates particularly to a valve actuator with an improved de-clutch mechanism for latching the clutch in handwheel drive, and releasing the clutch and shifting it to motor drive in response to actuation of the motor.
The new de-clutch mechanism may be used for full-turn valve operators, but it is particularly useful in part-turn valve operators of the type used for servicing industrial and control valves, such as butterfly, ball and plug-type valves, dampers and other part-turn equipment.